


Back in time to move onwards

by OliveBranch_10



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, the no Darth vader fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: With a gasp his eyes open, his chest rises heavily and sweat clings to his hairline. A dream? He wonders but he knows better – the force chose him and by doing so it granted him a second chance. A second chance to undo all his mistakes.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	Back in time to move onwards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loosingletters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/gifts).



> Important items to know   
> \- Anakin was a pining asshole for Obi-Wan and instead of Padme he believed Obi-Wan was to die at the hands of a ‘hooded man’ (lmao we know who)  
> \- Anakin seeks solace with Padme for he struggles with the Jedi-code the man he loves follows so loyally. (Aka many people suspect them to be dating)

Anakin isn’t someone who easily reflects on his own mistakes. It’s not in his nature to frown upon himself or to doubt his actions, but he is regretful. He regrets and mourns the things he never expected to lose and lost anyway. His whole body aches, or at least the parts that are left of it, and his mind is in shambles. _Its okay_ he thinks, _it’s okay if I die here._ Lava is bursting around him and vague shapes show in the shimmering air but breathing hurts and he can't think too much, Anakin just wants to let go and so he gives in to the darkness, eternal life in the force or whatever it is that awaits him beyond this life, he welcomes it as long as he can leave this life, he never wishes to open his eyes in this world again.

.

.

.

.

.

He wakes anyway.

His nerves are on fire, there is pain in limbs he knows he lost and the pressure on his chest increases every second. The pain is unbearable, his veins feel like bursting open and his skin is ripping at the seams. Anakin screams words he can’t say and no one hears him – it’s the moment of his final defeat, ( _just let me die please, I can't no more)_ that he sees the mask descending, enclosing him in darkness and extinguishing his last hope. Anakin begs then, he begs the force to end him, to undo his greatest mistake. He begs for mercy he now understands he doesn't deserve. The mask latches on and Anakin closes his eyes and accepts the terror of his fate. 

-

-

-

-

With a gasp his eyes open, his chest rises heavily and sweat clings to his hairline. _A dream?_ He wonders but he knows better – the force chose him and by doing so it granted him a second chance. A second chance to undo all his mistakes.

For the first time in years Anakin cries.

He’s sixteen again but he bears his sins from years to come.

-

It’s hard to not completely freak out, he thinks about marching to Obi-Wan’s bedroom but he knows how well that conversation would go. “ _Reckon the force can make the mind time travel?” “Oh jolly Anakin why don’t we offer your brains to Master Yoda”_ Anakin already puts his foot in his mouth during simple talks no need to start discussing things he can hardly grasp. Tugging his padawan braid Anakin tries once more to put things in the clear. Mentally kicking himself up and about he starts to summarise:

  1. His mind travelled back in time
  2. He became an insane sith prick
  3. Palpatine is on some intense shit
  4. Obi-Wan said he loved him
  5. _Oh did he not mention, he became a sith because he couldn't handle emotions like a fucking five year old?_



He sighed and tugged his braid again, “Anakin, you egg” muttering and scolding himself in the process he's slowly putting on his robes he suddenly comes to a halt. If he’s sixteen that means his mother would still be alive, his mom, the one person he lost himself for.

“Artoo ready a ship, we’re going to Tattooine”


End file.
